Kingdom Hearts:Lost Memorys
by MSK765
Summary: After Sora and the gang return from the events of KH2 the note kingmickey sends wipes they're memorys clean so they can live a normal life,But somthing goes wrong.The Heartless are flocking to the peaceful islands and one boy is sent there to fix it OC


HA HA it's time for the newest story from MSK765 inc. please enjoy

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM KINGDOM HEARTS! *sob*

"ARRRRRAGGGHHHHH!" A scream spilt the air as a boy fell out of the sky on to the shores of destiny islands. "Man why do I always end up falling out of the sky?" asked the boy to himself. He looked around. "Well at least I'm in the right place." He started to walk towards the small town that lies ahead.

"Sora! Come on down or you'll miss your first day of high school!" Sora's mom Sorina shouted

"Alright mom I'll be down in a minute!" The brown headed boy shouted back. "Can't believe it's the first day of high school." sora said rather ruefully "I bet Vince is just waiting to beat me up." Vince Dirksen the destiny high bully. He has put beat downs on many peoples head, but sora more often then usual.

"Sora!" His mom thundered. The whole house 's mom could be scary when she wanted to. Not wanting to invoke his mother maternal wrath Sora got up quickly.

"Bye mom!" Sora shouted behind him as he rushed out to catch the bus.

"Zac Zarmin?" The lady at the main office asked quiz.

"Yes ma'am"said Zac with a small bow. "I just…uh transferred here from…uh… Carlton?" He said trying to be sincere adding a smile to help out.

"Hmmmm…" the secretary hummed "Yes Carlton a wonderful school my cousin used to go there." Zac breathed a sigh of relief. "But son we don't allow weapons here" She said pointing at the four blades that looked remarkable like keys that were holstered on Zac's back and waist.

"Oh these I have a note for these." He said smoothly while handing the secretary a pink piece of paper. The secretary read and re-read the note.

"Well… fine then" The secretary said at last. "Here is your class schedule. Normally we wouldn't allow such a late entry, but all your fees are paid and forms were signed, so I guess there is nothing standing in your way"

"Yes thank you ma'am" said Zac. He made another small bow and hurried off to his first period class.

"Oh man. Oh man" huffed sora as he ran towards the bus stop and made it just in time. "Whew!" heaved Sora "What a way to start the school year." THe bus stopped a couple more times yielding his two best friends Kairi and Riku, two blondes, a girl and boy, and a spiky red head. "Lot's of transfers this year huh?" Sora said to his red headed friend.

"Yeah." answered Kairi "The Island is beautiful after all."

"Yeah a real photo op for the tourists" replied Riku Just then a shout could be heard. The three looked back to see Vince Dirksen picking on the blond haired boy that just got on.

"Hey worm, where's you lunch money I'm gonna get hungry after I beat the tar out of you" Vince and his cronies snickered. The blond look calm and ignored Vince. He soon found out that was a bad choice. "Looks like I'm gonna hafta schedule a play date with you later."

"Leave him alone Dirksen!" yelled Sora but realizing too late that he made a mistake. Dirksen looked at him menacingly.

"You want to join in our little play date to eh?" sneered Dirksen "Fine I'll mop the floor with both of you! But you won't see it coming!" The bus had arrived at the school and Dirksen pushed his way to the front and got off. The blond headed boy came over to Sora.

"Thanks for sticking up for me. My name's Roxas. I just transferred here from Twilight High." said Roxas

"It was nothing." Sora said flattered

"Come on slowpokes!" Riku said with a thump to Sora's head. "We're gonna be late for our first day of high school!" Sora and Roxas just smiled and ran to the building.

It was a pretty boring first day at Destiny High. Sora got his class schedule and went to pretty basic classes; Math, Science, Reading and so on. The day didn't get interesting till lunch. "Fay Kiri" said Sora through a piece of pizza.

"Hey guys what's up?"Kairi said with a smile "Uggh, this day is just so boring!" she said dramatically. Sora looked around. "Sora are you _still _paranoid about Dirksen?" Sora nodded. "Well I can't blame you."

"Well I'm paranoid your lunch is going to jump at me and rip my face off." said Riku pointing at the seven week old pudding cup. "That thing clearly won't be happy if you try to eat it." Sora walked off grumbling about his pudding cup.

When Sora had dumped his lunch in the trash can he decided to go outside for the remainder of the lunch period. He soon regretted his choice when he felt strong arm grabbing and dragging him to a deserted corner. "Hey what's the big..?" Sora couldn't finish his sentence to being punched in the gut. "Oof!" He groaned through pain.

"I told you we would be having a play date soon." said Dirksen. Sora looked to his right and saw his new friend Roxas pinned against the wall as well. "I'm gonna pound the snot out of…" Dirksen was cut off when a shadow covered his light. That shadow was a rather tall boy with four sharp blades holstered to his back and waist.

"You weren't thinking of hurting thoughs boys, now were you?" The boy said coolly "If you were then you have to go through me first."

"Oh really?" taunted Dirksen "Get im' boys." signaling to his cronies. They rush at the boy, but he simply jumped into the air easily avoiding them.

"Wha-?" was all they had to say before one was punched in the nose the other kneed in the gut. "Urp!" was all they said when the fell down. Dirksen look intimidated, but rushed the boy with a knife. The boys gaze didn't falter as he pulled out one of the blades that looked like it was composed of various metal video game controllers and thwacked Dirksen in the head with it.

"Uggh!" said Dirksen as he passed out.

The boy looked at Sora and Roxas smiled, and said "Zac Zarmin, pleasure to meet ya." The two boys on the wall were dumbstruck. This boy actually beat up the school bully.

"Sora…"

"Roxas…" said the boys as the introduced themselves. Zac nodded, but his smile faded.

"What's wrong?" asked Sora Zac looked like he wanted to tell them something, but dashed off without another word.

"Wonder what's up." said Roxas. The boys shrugged. They knew they would see Zac around school and figured that they could talk to him then and went back to the school as the bell rang.

Soooooooooooo, how'd you like it? It's a step up from my regular writing skillz. Please R&R


End file.
